Les coulisses de leur vie
by cellulose
Summary: C'est l'histoire de la rencontre entre Byakuya et Hisana... Sauf qu'elle sera là où vous ne l'attendez pas... evidemment no spoil!
1. Bonne soirée en perspective

Comme je l'ai dit dans le résumé, c'est une version de la rencontre entre Byakuya et Hisana. Je trouve ce premier chapitre un poil court, mais faut bien installer le contexte et les temps sont durs, bleach 30 sort au mois de janvier (on est en novembre... T.T) et j'ai pas vu la saison 4 de !!!...la vie est mal faite, mais lisez quand même!!! en plus il fait beau dehors!!! croisons les doigts pour que ce soit Obama qui gagne mardi!!!

........... Folle jeunesse!! ma petite voix me traîte de folle et me dit que je fais peur aux gens... et aussi que je devrait les laisser lire tranquil...

°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O

- Byakuya ! Dépêche-toi ! Hurla Yoruichi. On va être en retard !

-On l'est déjà ! Répondit une voix étouffée par une cloison. Oh, et puis vas-y sans moi ! Je n'ai aucune envie d'y mettre les pieds ! Honnêtement, qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'aille faire au théâtre ?

-Kuchiki ! Tu te bouges le tronc et tu la fermes !

Une fois de plus, Byakuya avait brillamment réussi à mettre son amie sur les nerfs.

-Tu crois que j'ai envie d'y aller, moi ? Je m'en contrefous ! MAIS… Toute ma famille y va, et il est hors de question que je me retrouve seule avec eux ! Alors affoles-toi un peu et amène tes fesses ! Et arrête de faire le gamin, tu m'énerves !

Le jeune homme en question arriva quelques instants plus tard, traînant une expression exaspérée et pas encore tout à fait résignée sur son visage de noble. Toutefois, malgré sa réticence, il avait fait l'effort de s'habiller tel que l'exigeait la soirée soporifique qui l'attendait ; il portait en effet un magnifique kimono d'un vert si sombre qu'il en paraissait presque noir, uni sans motif.

Byakuya observa rapidement Yoruichi. Elle aussi était vêtue pour la circonstance. Son kimono était d'une jolie couleur marron glacé, avec motifs de plantes d'un bleu très profond.

Après avoir, elle aussi, inspecté Byakuya, Yoruichi réajusta légèrement un kenseikan sur la tête de ce dernier, puis demanda en soupirant :

- Prêt ?

- Dans la théorie, oui…

- Et dans la pratique ?

- C'est une autre histoire…

- Allez, soit courageux, on en a juste pour la soirée…

- C'est ça, remue le couteau, toi…

Sur ce, ils se mirent en route.

Le théâtre dans lequel devaient se trouver les deux jeunes gens tout au long de la soirée se situait dans le second district de Rukongaï – autant dire l'un des meilleurs et des mieux fréquentés.

Lorsque Yoruichi et son ami arrivèrent, ils passèrent bien évidement devant tous les spectateurs qui faisaient la queue à l'entrée, privilège de noblesse. Leur parvinrent alors quelques bribes de conversations, qui s'avérèrent fondées… Il y aurait apparemment dans la représentation de ce soir, une jeune et nouvelle actrice du nom de Shimizu.

Les deux amis pénétrèrent dans l'édifice et traversèrent le hall d'entrée illuminé de centaine de petites lumières dorées et scintillantes. C'était une salle très vaste, très luxueuse, au sol de granit blanc. Le plafond était constitué d'une immense coupole du blanc le plus pur qui soit.

Byakuya et Yoruichi ne s'attardèrent pas dans cet endroit, et montèrent les grands escaliers de marbre recouverts d'un tapis de velours rouge. Ils parcoururent quelques mètres et quelques couloirs pour se rendre dans la loge derrière le balcon qui était réservé à la famille Shioïn, à chaque fois qu'elle venait. Tous les deux entrèrent et Yoruichi s'assit sur un sofa, tandis que son ami se versait un verre de saké chaud.

De l'autre côté du rideau qui séparait la loge du balcon, se trouvait déjà la famille de la jeune femme. Eux aussi parlaient de la dénommée Shimizu ; apparemment elle était originaire de Rukongaï. Très prometteuse, c'était sa première fois sur une scène de cette importance, et devant tant de gens.

Byakuya pensa alors, en entendant ça et avec toute l'ironie et la mauvaise fois dont il était capable, qu'il y aurait au moins une chose intéressante à voir, ce soir.

Yoruichi se leva et se dirigea vers le rideau pour aller saluer sa famille, avec une expression de profonde résignation. Byakuya, quant à lui, sentant que son tour était venu, vida d'un trait le saké qu'il s'était intentionnellement versé dans une coupe de champagne, avant de se résoudre à aller s'installer sur le balcon.

...voilà... je vous avait dit que c'était court!!! ben tant pis, le deuxieme est mieux!!! LES REVIEWS SONT MES AMIS!!!!


	2. noeud au ventre

_Vla déjà le 2° chap !! plus long et je l'espère mieux que le premier !!! bon appétit !^^_

Dans les coulisses, la tension était palpable. Le premier rôle, qui faisait déjà parler d'elle dans le milieu, allait pour la première fois de sa vie jouer au théâtre Aïteru. Toute la pièce ne reposait que sur ses épaules, car elle était le personnage principal et ne descendait pratiquement pas de scène durant toute la représentation. Si elle échouait, si elle se trompait dans son texte, si elle trébuchait, si elle avait un trou de mémoire, toute la pièce serait plantée et tous les autres acteurs plongeraient avec elle. Ainsi, tout le monde avait tellement la pression qu'il en était presque impossible de respirer convenablement.

Mais ce n'était rien, absolument rien comparé à l'état de nerfs dans lequel se trouvait l'actrice en question. La moindre faute lui était interdite à cause des autres acteurs qui comptaient sur elle, mais aussi pour elle-même. Cette soirée allait être décisive pour son destin. Elle allait négocier ce soir son acceptation dans le monde si fermé du spectacle. C'était son examen d'entrée. Si elle ratait ce soir, elle le savait, sa carrière mourrait avant même d'avoir commencé, car la première impression que le monde se ferait d'elle serait mauvaise…

Mais il n'y avait pas de raison pour que cela se produise. Après tout, elle savait son texte à la perfection, elle maîtrisait tellement la mise en scène qu'elle aurait put jouer les yeux clos, et elle cernait tellement son personnage qu'il était une partie d'elle-même, et elle, une partie de lui.

C'est tout cela qu'elle se répétait pour tenter de se rassurer, faisant les cents pas dans un coin, en essayant de réviser son texte à voix basse, dans l'espoir de conserver le peu d'assurance à laquelle elle pouvait prétendre dans ces coulisses où l'air était saturé d'électricité. Soudain, on la délivra de son état de nerf :

Hey Hisana ! Viens voir ça !

C'était Hideki, son ami et partenaire sue scène. Il était en train d'observer la foule qui prenait place dans la salle par un tout petit interstice entre deux rideaux. Hisana s'approcha de lui en tentant d'oublier le trac.

Regarde qui est venu te voir ! Le premier balcon à droite.

Hideki céda sa place à Hisana qui observa l'endroit qu'il lui avait indiqué.

Son sang se glaça sur place à l'instant même, la laissant complètement pétrifiée. La totalité des Shioïn et l'un des Kuchiki avaient fait le déplacement pour venir la voir ! Elle qui croyait savoir ce qu'était le trac, elle était en train de le découvrir dans toute sa splendeur. Ces deux familles qu'elle appréhendait faisaient parties des quatre plus importants et influents clans de tout Soul Society. Ils étaient nobles parmi les nobles et ce, depuis des millénaires. Si Hisana échouait ce soir, s'ils n'aimaient pas son travail, sa carrière serait brisée avant d'être née. Sans s'en rendre compte, ils feraient courir le bruit qu'elle ne valait rien, qu'elle était synonyme d'échec, et plus personne, aucun metteur en scène ne voudrait d'elle.

A son simple trac succéda la panique. Elle courut trouver Monsieur Urishima, le directeur de la pièce. Sa peur grandit encore tandis qu »elle parcourait le dédale des coulisses, notamment lorsqu'une horloge sur le mur lui indiqua qu'il ne lui restait plus que douze minutes avant d'entrer en scène. Puis, au détour d'un pan de rideau bleu qui servait pour les décors d 'une autre pièce, Hisana aperçu enfin qui vérifiait des accessoires. C'était un homme grand et très mince, qui avait la réputation d'être particulièrement exigeant avec ses acteurs, et Hisana pouvait le confirmer.

Urishima-san !

Ah ! Hisana! J'espère que tu es prête. S'il y a bien un soir où tu dois exceptionnelle, c'est ce soir ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabrique si loin de la scène ? Tu entre dans…

Il regarda sa montre.

…Dix minutes pile ! Comment tu te sens ?

Urishima-san, je ne pourrai pas monter sur scène ce soir ! Lâcha Hisana d'un ton qui se voulait convaincu.

QUOI ? Mais Hisana tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Tu dois monter ! Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi non ? Cette soirée est capitale pour toi !

Hisana observa son metteur en scène avec des larmes aux yeux et le menton tremblant.

Les Shioïn et les Kuchiki sont assis au premier balcon, murmura-t-elle dans un souffle.

Oh… C'est donc ça…

Voyant que l'expression d'Urishima était dénuée de toute surprise, Hisana comprit quelque chose.

Vous le saviez ! Depuis le début vous étiez au courant et vous n'avez rien dit ! S'enflamma la jeune femme.

Evidemment que je n'ai rien dit ! Regarde dans quel état tu es ! C'est pour ça que je m'oppose toujours à ce que mes acteurs regardent la salle avant de commencer !

Urishima-san, je ne pourrai pas…

Bien sûr que si. Ecoute-moi Hisi, regarde-moi, dit Urishima en levant vers lui le menton de la jeune femme. Ce soir, c'est _le_ grand soir. C'est _ton_ grand soir. Tous ces gens ne sont là que pour toi. Toutes les lumières du Aïteru brillent en ton honneur ce soir. Ce n'est que pour toi qu'elles ont été allumées… Mon Dieu, regarde-toi. Rien en ce monde n'a jamais été aussi beau que toi, avec ta belle robe et tes yeux mauves. En plus tu as un talent incroyable. J'ai rarement vu ça dans ma vie. Rares sont celles qui auraient pus incarner ton personnage avec autant de justesse et après si peu de répétitions. Tu dois monter ce soir. Car plus important que tout le reste, depuis combien de temps est-ce ton rêve ? Depuis combien de temps essayes-tu de percer dans ce milieu ? Combien de repas as-tu sauté pour trouver le temps de répéter ? Combien de fois t'es-tu couchée à point d'heur parce que tu ne voulais pas t'arrêter ? Jusqu'à quel point t'es-tu concentrée pour parvenir à pleurer sur commande, et combien de larmes as-tu versé ? Souviens-toi de toutes ces heures de souffrances pendant lesquelles tu cessais presque de respirer, trop serrée dans ton costume ? Pense à toutes les nuits où tu n'as pas dormi parce que tu priais pour qu'un moment tel que celui-là arrive un jour… Après avoir vécu tout ça, tu ne devrais pas avoir peur. Soi sûre de toi et de tes capacités. Tous ces gens ne sont la que pour toi…

Urishima laissa s'écouler quelques secondes de silence, estompé par le bruit lointain de l'empressement des autres acteurs et des maquilleuses, coiffeuse, habilleuses et accessoiristes, ainsi que la rumeur impatiente et décontractée de la salle. Puis il reprit.

Tu sais quoi ? Je pense qu'après avoir entendu tout ça, tu vas réfléchir, un peu car il ne te reste pas beaucoup de temps. Tu vas te dire que comme d'habitude, j'ai raison, et que si tu as supporté tout ça jusqu'à présent, c'est parce que jouer est un besoin vital pour toi.

Tenant toujours le menton d'Hisana, Urishima saisit une chaussette propre sur la table d'accessoires derrière lui.

Et puis tu vas essayer de ne pas pleurer, continua-t-il en essuyant les yeux de la jeune femme avec la chaussette tandis qu'elle fixait le plafond, car il faut quarante-cinq minutes pour faire correctement ton maquillage.

Une fois ses débuts de larmes épongées, Hisana ferma les yeux. Elle sentit qu'Urishima lui prenait les deux mains en se plaça derrière elle pour la faire marcher dans les coulisses.

Et puis tu vas garder les yeux fermés car tu as confiance en moi et donc et toi-même, lui murmura-t-il dans le creux de l'oreille.. Tu vas marcher tout droit car tu ne crains rien ni personne. Tu sais que personne ne t'arrive à la cheville. Tu vas respirer lentement pour te décontracter, avec ton nez et pas ta bouche comme tu as la mauvaise habitude de le faire quand tu as peur. Tu vas respirer avec ton ventre et pas ta poitrine pour que ta voix porte jusqu'au guichet à l'entrée du théâtre.

Urishima parlait avec calme et lenteur, au point que la jeune femme était hypnotisée par cette voix envoûtante. Elle l'entendait résonner directement dans sa tête. Elle perçut à peine les trois coups qu'on frappait sur la scène pour faire taire la salle. Sans qu'elle ne le sache, ils passèrent devant les autres acteurs qui attendaient dans les coulisses le moment de leur entrée en scène. Une quinzaine au total, qui observaient Hisana et Urishima d'un regard incrédule, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il était en train de faire avec l'actrice principale. Ce dernier leur fit des signes de tête pour les inciter à faire le moins de bruit possible. Dès lors, tous comprirent que la représentation ne tenait qu'à un fil reposant entre les mains fragiles, tremblantes, incertaines mais talentueuses de Shimizu.

Au bout d'un moment je vais m'arrêter de continua Urishima en s'exécutant. Mais toi tu vas continuer d'avancer seule… Comme une grande…

Hisana obéit et progressa seule sur le parquet usé dont le vernis avait cédé à tant d'allées et venues.

Tu vas ouvrir les yeux, et puis tu vas entrer en scène.

Une fois de plus, Hisana fit ce qu'on lui disait. Lorsque ses paupières se descellèrent, elle se rendit compte qu'il ne lui restait plus que quelques mètres à franchir avant de se retrouver debout devant cinq mille âmes de la Soul Society, dont un certain noble et sa meilleure amie.

_Verdict ?_


	3. réussite totale

_Voilà donc le troisième chapitre!!( dis donc ce que je publie vite!! (les fleurs sont gratuites aujourd'hui!!!^^) mais en même temps, c'est les vancances!!)) allez, amusez vous bien!! (fo que je fasse pipi!!) x)_

CHAPTER 3 : Réussite totale

Comme prévu, les trois coups imposèrent le calme et le silence le plus total dans la salle. Byakuya et Yoruichi se turent en attendant la levée du rideau, les yeux tournés vers la scène. Puis les deux tentures se séparèrent et laissèrent la lumière se faire sur une jeune femme au costume si magnifique que Yoruichi aurait très bien put le porter ce soir là. Byakuya observa alors très attentivement celle qu'on lui confirma être la jeune et prometteuse Shimizu Hisana. A travers ses jumelles, il fixa son regard sur le visage de l'actrice, qui commençait déjà à jouer. Byakuya la trouve d'une beauté surnaturelle. De longs cheveux noirs et étincelant laissées aux seuls désirs de l'air qui s'engouffrait dedans lui tombaient sur les épaules, deux yeux étrangement violet qui vous ensorcelaient d'un seul regard et si chargés d'émotion. Ils étaient si expressifs que Byakuya n'avait même pas besoin d'écouter les répliques pour connaître l'émotion du personnage de Shimizu.

Il regarda ainsi la pièce d'un bout à l'autre, ne suivant l'intrigue à aucun moment, préférant détailler trait par trait le visage de Shimizu. L'émotion qu'elle transmettait était incroyable. Byakuya n'avait jamais vu ça. Comment autant de sentiments pouvaient-ils émaner d'un corps si petit ? Comment pouvait-elle être si naturelle avec autant de maquillage ?Comment un seul de ses regards, même s'il n'était pas fixé sur lui pouvait-il le pénétrer au point de faire fondre ses os ? Elle était belle. Impressionnante de charisme. Parfaite ! Elle était parfaite ! Byakuya, qui pourtant était habitué à voir de belles femmes dans son entourage, était surpris d'être à ce point troublé par une telle créature.

Sana qu'il ne s'en rende compte, la pièce suivit son cours, avança et se termina sur le tableau final. Ces deux heures trente avaient été raccourcies en seulement un quart d(heure, Byakuya aurait put en jurer. Dans les dernières minutes de la pièce, le personnage De Shimizu se faisait poignarder par un ennemi et mourrait sur scène. Byakuya et le reste de la salle assistèrent donc le souffle coupé au sens propre comme au figuré, à la mort factice de la jeune femme. Elle était criante de vérité, avec son poignard faussement niché dans son ventre. Tous les sentiments passèrent sur son visage, sans qu'elle n'ait aucun texte à déclamer ; la surprise avec ses yeux effarés, la panique avec son souffle mouillé et incontrôlable, la colère et ses regards meurtrier, le regret avec ses joues rouges et trempées de vraies larmes qu'elle versait sans effort, et puis la résignation, lorsqu'elle avait abandonné tout espoir et qu'elle avait accepté de tomber pour ne plus jamais se relever, lorsqu'elle s'était effondrée sans aucun contrôle sur sa chute, lorsqu'elle s'était agrippée à la table qu'elle finit par renversée… On aurait tellement cru que c'était vrai ! Byakuya serait allé lui porter secours si sa raison ne lui hurlait pas qu'elle simulait. Il pensa que perdre pareille merveille dans la réalité serait un drame. Il se déchirait de l'intérieure de voir cette petite chose agoniser en gisant par terre. Peut-être était-ce intentionnel qu'elle paraisse si fragile en cet instant, peut-être pas, mais quoi qu'il en fut, elle en avait l'air…

°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°

De son côté, Shimizu, le crâne collé contre le parquet, laissa échapper le dernier soupir, fit basculer sa tête sur le côté et dirigea ses yeux tournés vers le balcon qui lui faisait si peur, avant de les fermer, définitivement pour tous ceux qui se trouvaient en face d'elle.

La chaleur des lumières de la scène, le stress, son costume, les respirations particulières qui lui permettaient de parler suffisamment fort pour être entendue de tous et qui maintenant la faisaient passer pour morte… Tous cela la faisait dégouliner de sueur à chaque fois !

Dans le silence qu régnait sur la salle jusqu'à ce que le rideau se ferme, elle écouta sa respiration lente, trop lente. Les applaudissements ne devaient plus tarder… Hisana savait qu'il avait dû s'écouler quatre ou cinq secondes depuis qu'elle avait fermé les yeux, mais tout cela lui paraissait durer des heures. Chose insupportable, sa main posée à côté de son visage la démangeait atrocement. Elle aurait tant voulu pouvoir respirer normalement… Elle avait vraiment très chaud. Elle finit enfin par sentir la lumière des projecteurs qui déclinait pour assombrir la scène. De tout son être, elle espérait ardemment que ça leur avait plût. Elle avait donné tout ce qu'elle possédait ce soir, et bien qu'elle soit optimiste, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être toujours aussi angoissée de la réaction du public. Allongée par terre, elle priait toutes les forces de l'univers.

Les applaudissements finirent enfin par s'élever, d'abord faibles et paresseux, puis de plus en plus fort. Le rideau se décida lui aussi à bouger. Deux heures trente s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'il s'était ouvert tout à l'heure. Hisana sentit l'ombre de cette grande tenture rouge passer sur elle, puis la dépasser. Lorsqu'elle fut bien certaine que le public ne pouvait plus la voir, elle se releva et jeta un regard vers les coulisses. Dans la lumière bleue de cette scène désormais close, elle vit courir vers elle Urishima et Hideki et les autres acteurs de la pièce. Hisana se précipita sur Urishima et se jeta dans ses bras, folle de joie. Elle avait compris, à entendre l'ovation et les sifflements qui leur parvenaient de la salle, qu'elle avait réussi. Ca y était ! Elle avait fait sa grande présentation au monde et le monde avait aimé ! Sa carrière allait enfin décoller, on lui proposerait sans cesse de nouveaux rôles et parmi les meilleurs, et ceux qu'elle voudrait, c'est à peine si elle aurait besoin de claquer des doigts pour les obtenir. Maintenant, ils lui étaient tous réservés. A partir de maintenant, elle allait pouvoir commencer à vivre sans avoir peur de disparaître. Outre son amour du théâtre et de la comédie, elle savait que maintenant, il y avait des gens pour qui elle comptait… C'était parti !

Elle lâcha enfin Urishima, et sous les applaudissements et les cris de joie des acteurs et de la salle, elles et ses partenaires se mirent en place pour le salut final. Ils reculèrent tous jusqu'au fond de la scène, puis le rideau se rouvrit. Au milieu, un immense sourire illuminant son visage, Hisana s'avança la première, entraînant les autres avec elle en les tenant par la main. Il s'arrêtèrent juste au bord, s'inclinèrent aussi bas que possible, les applaudissements retentissant toujours aussi fort, se relevèrent durant quelques secondes, puis recommencèrent. En se redressant pour la seconde fois, Hisana tourna son regard vers le balcon qu'occupaient les nobles qui étaient venus la voir ce soir. Aucun n'était resté assis. Tous étaient debout et applaudissaient à tout rompre. Hisana et ses camarades de jeux se lâchèrent les mains, firent volte-face, marchèrent jusqu'au fond, se retournèrent et coururent rejoindre le devant, le sourire aux lèvres, pour s'incliner à nouveau.

Le rappel dura ainsi plus de dix minutes, les applaudissements refusant de faiblir. Enfin, le rideau se ferma définitivement et les acteurs purent enfin aller se doucher et se changer. Tous félicitèrent Hisana pour sa performance et lorsqu'elle pénétra dans sa loge, elle trouva un bouquet d'iris bleus sur la table basse. Elle adorait ses fleurs, même si elles n'étaient pas ses préférées. Hisana s'en saisit et en respira l'odeur. Elle déplia la carte signée d'Urishima, qu'elle conserverait toute sa vie. Il n'avait écrit qu'une seule phrase, mais cette fit jubiler la jeune femme… « Te voilà actrice. » Il avait dû venir les déposer ici juste avant qu'il ne calme sa panique, tant il savait et était convaincu qu'elle réussirait. Il pensait vraiment à tout…

Hisana reposa les fleurs et se dirigea vers le miroir. Miraculeusement, son maquillage avait tenu le choc. Elle se tourna ensuit vers une porte et commença à défaire son costume complexe. Puis, ouvrant la porte, elle se passa une main dans les cheveux et entra dans la salle bains. Une fois sous la douche, elle régla le jet sur tiède, limite froide. Elle était brûlante de sueur, d'excitation et d'euphorie ? L'eau coula sur elle et emporta tout le stress, le trac et l'angoisse qu'elle avait éprouvé toute la soirée, pour ne laisser sur la jeune femme qu'un sentiment de joie et d'extase, ainsi qu'un parfum d'amande amère.

Lorsque la jeune femme sortit de la salle de bains, à nouveau coiffée et maquillée, elle choisi un kimono. Car la soirée était loin d'être terminée. Elle ne prendrait en effet pas fin avant l'aube. Une soirée avait été prévue par avance pour fêter son triomphe et celui de la pièce.

Hisana appela une habilleuse pour l'aider à enfiler son kimono. Il était blanc avec vers le bas des motifs entièrement verts de plantes et de fleurs. L'obi quant, à lui était d'un noir des plus intenses. Une fois prête, elle se regarda dans le miroir de sa coiffeuse. Même si elle ne l'avouerait jamais, elle se trouvait plutôt pas mal et même assez belle. Elle n'imaginait pas à quel point elle avait raison. Puis elle enfila ses souliers et se mit en route.

_Alors?????_


End file.
